1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating surfaces of wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers, wherein one or more treatment fluids may be recovered from within a closed process chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to various surface treatment processes such as etching, cleaning, polishing and material deposition. To accommodate such processes, a single wafer may be supported in relation to one or more treatment fluid nozzles by a chuck associated with a rotatable carrier, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717 and 5,513,668.
Alternatively, a chuck in the form of a ring rotor adapted to support a wafer may be located within a closed process chamber and driven without physical contact through an active magnetic bearing, as is described for example in International Publication No. WO 2007/101764 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,531. Treatment fluids which are driven outwardly from the edge of a rotating wafer due to centrifugal action are delivered to a common drain for disposal.
Although conventional closed process chambers adequately contain the hazardous substances used for wafer processing while the chamber is closed, they must be opened for loading and unloading of wafers. This causes a significant risk that process gas, chemical fumes, hot vapor such as vaporized isopropyl alcohol, ozone and the like could be released to the tool environment, which could result in significant safety risks and damage to surrounding components and tools.